True Love Prevails
by Ltscw
Summary: It started off as a simple friendship after she found out he had been dumped by Gabriella. But what surprised her more was that it turned into something that meant a whole lot more than just a romantic kiss at an outdoor movie theater in his backyard.


Another typical day was all it was. Hot, dry, and boring. Ryan was out with Kelsi somewhere so they could plan their trip to New York together for when college at Juilliard started in the fall, Taylor was out with Chad trying to enjoy the last of their time together before going their separate ways for college, Martha was out on her first ever date with Jason, and Troy, the love of her life, or at least in her heart, was pouting away at home the last she had heard after Gabriella had broken up with him. Apparently some new beau from her early entrance at Stanford had somehow managed to sweep the young brunette off her feet thus causing the reckless woman to crush her first loves heart. Sure, Sharpay could have swept in and tried luring him with her usual antics but the fear of having everything backfire in her face. But still, she knew he didn't deserve to be pouting away at home for something he didn't do. "Mom, dad! Watch Boi! I'm going out!"

"Where are you going love?" Darby asked coming out from their formal living room.

"Over to the Bolton's to see Troy. Maybe I can get him to come out of hiding for a day."

"Oh okay. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." she muttered strutting out the front doors and closing them behind her. Walking to her Mazda convertible she got in starting the engine and took off towards the Bolton's with the radio on her favorite station. Maybe with a little bit of luck and a prayer she might be able to set things straight with him before they parted for college themselves.

* * *

><p>Arriving at his house she actually did like the charm of the neighborhood he lived in. It was quiet, quaint, and was definitely a nice place to raise a family. "I wouldn't mind living like this myself someday." she whispered to herself quietly while pulling into the driveway of his house and then shutting off her engine. "It really is pretty nice here." Once parked and the engine shut off she got out going to the front door waiting for someone to hopefully answer. About a minute later his mother opened the door with a smile. "Oh, Sharpay! Quite a surprise seeing you here."<p>

"It's a surprise seeing myself come here." she giggled. "How are you doing Mrs. Bolton?"

"I'm doing well thank you. How about you?"

"Been alright I guess. Nothing out of the norm for me."

"That's good I suppose. So what brings you here?"

"I'm here to check on Troy and make sure he's doing alright. I keep hearing through the grapevine that he's been pretty rough lately."

"I'm afraid what you've heard is true. He never leaves the house now. Just sits around and mopes."

"Well can I maybe try talking to him?"

"Sure if you would like. But I'm not sure if it'll help considering your, well, history."

"That's already being taken into consideration. I guess you could say that this is my chance to try to set things right for a change."

"I wish you luck then. You're probably going to need it."

"Yeah probably…" she muttered walking up the stairs towards his room. It wasn't that she was taking that last comment as an insult. It was more because she knew it was the truth.

* * *

><p>It took five minutes of looking at him from his bedroom doorway to make her realize that Troy really had hit rock bottom. For those entire minutes the only thing she saw move was the TV when it would change it's channels. He never once bothered looking up or around him. Just kept his eyes glued to whatever it was that he was watching. "You know," she said shocking him out of his dazed stupor. "this is low even for you."<p>

"S-Sharpay? What are you doing here?"

"Still trying to figure that out myself." she said stepping forward into his room. "But I guess it's because I can't let myself see a grown guy get any lower than you are."

"Why do you say that? So you can try sinking your claws into me again?"

"No. Because I actually care enough to try to help. So get out of that bed and get dressed. We're going out."

"Like on a date?"

"As much as I would love that, no. Just as friends. I've already made myself look bad enough in front of you and everyone else. The last thing I need is to do that again."

"Why the sudden change of pace?"

"Why all the questions Bolton? Just do me a favor and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Yeah, okay." he responded curiously as he began wondering what she was up to.

* * *

><p>"The movies Shar?"<p>

"Yes the movies Troy. I know I said this wasn't a date and it still isn't. Just trying to show you that I can have a good time as just friends."

"Okay, okay. Chill out. Jeez, not trying to get on your nerves or anything."

"No it's alright. I guess I should have expected this. But anyway everything is on me today alright? And no arguments."

"Never said I was going to." he said with an honest smile. "Thanks though for forcing me to get out of the house."

"Well if it takes me to do it, you might have to get used to having me around."

"Now that would take a lot to get used to."

"Exactly!" she responded giggling. "Now let's get some snacks. I'm having a junk food craving today."

* * *

><p>By the time the end of their day had come, Troy had really found himself having a good time. Underneath all that glitter and glamor he had noticed she was a normal teenage girl trying her hardest to find a niche in life. And it was all the more prevalent when he found himself sitting in the Evans home in their living room watching a cheesy comedy over popcorn and pizza. "No way! You and Gabriella never had sex?"<p>

"What? No! She wanted to keep that for marriage and I respected that. We got as far as third base you know…pleasuring each other…but that was it."

"Okay so both of you weren't completely innocent then." she giggled. "But yet you remained a virgin. I have to say I'm impressed."

"Thanks Shar." he said chucking a handful of popcorn at her. "I appreciate that."

"Hey!" she squealed out when the popcorn hit her. "Not funny Bolton!"

"Oh come on! It's just a little popcorn. Live a little Evans."

"Whatever." he heard her respond while brushing herself off.

"So have you ever had sex?"

"No contrary to whatever stories you've heard. Not even with Zeke."

"Wow now I'm impressed."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I wouldn't even know what it's like to get to all the 'bases' or whatever you call them. Hell, I haven't even been kissed yet."

"You're kidding me…"

"No, I'm not. Mainly because I kept waiting for you." she admitted sighing. "But each time I thought I had you, I made a complete fool out of myself."

"Well what did you expect? You went at things completely the wrong way."

"I know that now. Hopefully I won't make those mistakes again in the future."

"Come on. Let's get back to the movie. I don't want to end this night on a bad note."

"Yeah good idea."

* * *

><p>"A date!"<p>

"Yes mother." Sharpay said nervously two weeks later while smoothing out the black one piece skirt she was wearing. "A date. I don't know how or why but he wanted to take me out on one. And I don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid. So I'm doing things by the book this time."

"Whatever made him look your way this time?"

"I wish I could figure that out mother." she said responding while slipping her three inch heels on. "All I want right now is for it to be the night of my dreams. I get that and I'll be happy." Once she made sure her hair was just right as was her make-up she left her bedroom and headed downstairs to meet him in the foyer.

Once Troy heard the clicking of her heels on the marble stairs he looked up and smiled. Seeing her in something other than pink really suited her. "Wow Shar." he said taking one of her hands in his and spinning her around. "You look amazing."

"Looking pretty good yourself Bolton. So where are you taking me tonight?"

"That, Miss. Evans, is a surprise. So are you ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." she responded smiling.

"Good. Let's get out of here then."

"You two have fun!" her father called out from the living room.

"We will daddy! Night!" and with a final wave goodnight she, much to her surprise, hopped into his beat up truck and drove with him into the night.

* * *

><p>"Okay Troy, why are we in your back yard?"<p>

"You'll see." he said kissing her hand softly. "Go take a seat on that blanket over there in the middle of the basketball court. You'll have your surprise shortly."

"Cocky much?" she asked smirking.

"Nope. Just trying to show you a good time." he said dashing off towards the house. Giggling she went and sat where he had asked. Looking around herself once she had to admit he knew what he was doing. A soft blanket, a basket that she assumed was full of food, and for some reason, a white screen set up in front of her. But that kind of threw her off. Why would he have something like that set up outside? "What is all of this?"

"Just give me another minute and you'll see." he called back to her. Looking back curiously she noticed a bright light coming from behind her. Looking back to the wall was when she noticed movie previews showing. "Oh my god! An outdoor movie theater!"

"You got it." he said coming up and sitting down next to her. "Just me, you, and a good movie under a star filled sky."

"Very romantic." he heard her say with a sigh while leaning into his side. "I think this is better than any movie theater out there."

"Thanks. And if you're hungry I have drinks and snacks in the basket for us."

"Sounds perfect. Thanks Troy."

"You're welcome Shar."

"Hey Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." he said looking at her as they laid under the stars once the movie was over. "What's on your mind?"

"What made you ask me out on a date like tonight? I mean, you played one of my favorite movies for me, did all this work to make it perfect, and even made us food. It was…well…perfect."

"Because I wanted to show you a good time that's all." he said smiling. "Plus there's one thing that I wanted to give you yet tonight."

"Really? What?"

"This." he responded while softly cupping her chin with his hand. Leaning in he kissed her softly, gently, like a kiss she would see in a movie scene. But this was real. Her first real kiss with the boy she had loved for so long but could never get her hands on until now. Returning the kiss with a hand placed upon his cheek she could feel a tear falling down her cheek. Never before had she felt complete happiness until this moment. "Shar…"

"Yes Troy?" she asked softly while pulling back from their kiss.

"Would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." she said blushing. "I would really love that. And thank you for making a dream of mine come true."

"And what dream was that?"

"Having the most romantic and perfect date with you."

"It was my honor."

* * *

><p>One year had passed after that night and the two found themselves happier the more time they spent with each other. Though the times and distances were tough with him keeping his promise to Berkley and her U of A. But each break they got it was immediately home where they spent all the time they could with each other. Holidays being the best as he would always spoil her though she kept telling him not to with his college budget always being tight. The only thorn she had in her side for a time being was Gabriella, who once she found out about their relationship sent her a couple bits of heated email stating how upset and pissed she was for taking Troy while he was down. But she and him just laughed it off knowing that she had no idea that their relationship, though they had never said it to each other yet, was definitely based on love. And what was more is that their relationship was based on just more than that. It was caring, hugs, kisses, and a lot of cuddling in front of the TV during movie marathons or just them wanting to spend time with each other. And more than that, she found herself looking away from a career in acting and into something far more special that she could use to help others in the future; and that was teaching. "Are you sure about that baby?"<p>

"Yeah, I really am Troy. I'm already helping Darbus with the drama department back at East High and the thing is, I'm loving helping teach others who look up to me for advice and help. In fact, it's the best feeling in the world."

"Well if that's what you want to do, you have my full support Shar." he said kissing her lips softly. "Besides, I think it'll be sexy seeing you in those short skirts everyday."

"You like me in them already." she said smirking. "But if I do remember correctly, you like seeing me out of them also."

"What can I say babe? You look sexy in only your underwear."

"Behave yourself and maybe you'll see more than that sooner than you think."

"Is that a promise?"

"You, my darling boyfriend, will just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Later that evening she sighed taking a deep breath as she let the hot water of the shower run over her body. But it was a sigh of contentment and happiness. Never had she dreamed of being in the arms of Troy like she was now. It was always thought that he and Gabriella would be together forever. But now nothing could happen that would make it happen. Last news he had heard her current boyfriend had just dumped her after finding out she was pregnant. But something inside of Sharpay wanted to make her try to take the next step with him. They had made it as far as him down to his boxers and her down to the same level with only her bra off but he never forced the issue as far as that. Each time was about her comfort, her happiness, and her well being. It was like he was treating her like a fragile treasure that he didn't want to break or hurt. And she loved him even more for that. But while taking her shower she smiled hearing him whistle from the open bathroom doorway. "You look even sexier naked babe."<p>

"Well now that you got a peep show," she responded smirking. "How about you come in here and join me?"

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now get in here before I change my mind." Winking at her playfully she could feel herself getting more aroused the more skin she saw coming into her view. First it was his shirt and undershirt revealing his muscled chest, abs, and arms. Then it was his jeans showing off his firm and toned legs. And finally it was his boxers and she had to gasp at the size of his girth. Even with him not being fully erect he was huge! "Wow baby, you are packed down there aren't you?"

"Already enjoying the view babe?" he asked stepping into the shower with her. "I know I am."

"I love it." she said being brave by taking him into her petite hands. "Just like I love you."

"I love you too baby." he said getting instantly hard in her hands. Seeing her wink he smiled watching her kneel down to her knees and then taking him into her mouth. "Oh shit baby…when did you learn to do this?"

"I learned a few pointers from some of my sorority sisters back at college." she admitted. "I wanted to know what a guy liked in terms of pleasure."

"Well give them a word of thanks from me." he groaned tangling his fingers into her hair. She moaned nodding a bit not wanting to stop. Something about this time made her want to do anything she could to make him happy. But even she was surprised herself knowing she was pleasuring him by taking his long hard cock and teasing it with her tongue. Hearing his moans, feeling as his fingers tangled into her hair, smirking as she looked up seeing the pleasure she was giving him turned her on even more. Releasing his member with a wet plop she asked looking up at him seductively "Do you like that baby?"

"Love it." he responded bringing her back up to her feet and then kissing the lips he found so irresistible passionately. "Best time I've ever had."

"Who said I was done?" she asked stroking him with her petite hand. "Sit down on the floor."

"As you wish baby." responding to what she asked for. "What's next after this?"

"Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

"I'm getting more excited already." Seeing him close his eyes she took in a deep breath. The moment she had always dreamed about in her mind. The heat of the shower in the back of her mind she kneeled down until she was nearly sitting on his lap. Holding his erection in her hands she stroked him up and down slowly, earning herself a deep growl from deep within him. Knowing that this was the moment she lowered herself further, feeling the tip of his erection penetrating first, making her gasp at the intrusion. It was then that she realized that he was bigger than she had first thought. Shaking the thought out of her mind as fast as it had entered she lowered herself further, her vaginal lips giving entrance. "Baby…" Troy suddenly said. "Are you…"

"Shh…" she whispered placing a finger on his lips silencing her. "It is baby. This is my gift to you." Seeing him nod she smiled taking one more deep breath. Plunging herself down she felt her hymen give way, gaining him full access until she could feel his tip hitting what she believed was the tip of her cervix. But the pain wasn't as bad as it was believed. The only thing felt was a snap making her whimper a bit into his shoulder while letting out one lone tear. "God I love you Troy…"

"I love you too baby. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to get used to you." she whispered against his lips giving him a gentle kiss.

"Sure." he responded. After a few minutes once she felt she was ready a steady slow rocking motion was begun. And she had to admit that even with being just a tad sore it felt amazing having her boyfriend deep inside making love to him. What made him smirk even more was hearing the deep growl coming out of his girlfriend as she began to ride up and down on him, taking his member deeper into her wet pussy. "You know baby, I do have to say this is the sexiest surprise I've ever had out of you."

"Well I can guarantee that if this what you like, then I know what to do in the future."

"Next time baby I'm having my way with you in bed."

"I guess that'll be tonight then." she purred riding his dick harder and faster. Knowing it was their first time she knew she wasn't going to last long, and neither was he. But she could feel him rubbing against her clit with each push into her. The pain was now gone. All that was there was an unbelievable passion that was making her breathe faster, her stomach clenching with an exciting feeling of lust as her very first orgasm was coming close to boiling out of her.

To him it was amazing making love to her. He could feel everyone one of her inner muscles gripping his throbbing dick. It was like she was trying to pull him in deeper each time she thrust down hard onto him while his hands rested on her waist. Swirling his tongue around her nipples he could hear nothing but utter pleasure coming from her lips as she bit into his shoulder. "Oh shit Troy I'm about to cum…"

"Me too baby." he groaned out. "Fuck I love you Sharpay."

"I love you too baby." and with an utter passionate scream a few seconds later she came hard over him, his dick pulsating inside her feeling as he filled her with his cum as it raced deep inside filling her womb with his love. "Wow…that was…"

"Amazing." he said panting as he smiled. "And if this was any indication I think we're going to have a perfect love life.

"Me too Troy…."

* * *

><p>Nine blissful months later Faith Marie Bolton came into their lives with both of them forgetting that protection was the one thing forgotten the first day they made love. But they didn't care. They were ecstatic knowing they had a special little girl that would help keep them smiling for years to come.<p>

One year after their daughters birth they were married amid a church full of their family and friends who were happy at the union of the two lovers. A year later the unexpected surprise of twins came into their lives in the forms of Timothy Michael and Laura Anne Bolton. But if one were to look at all of them all that could be seen was the happiness and love that filled their home and lives. And when true love prevails, that is all one should expect when it came to a love like theirs.


End file.
